The End/Episode 6
The Revelation is the sixth episode and the season finale of the first season of The End. Plot Synopsis Atlanta's gone. Nowhere to go. Except one place. The group face a new threat, but could they be allies? Also, the church group might not be who they claim to be. Previously The curch group seemed alright. But when a fire borke out, may questions needed to be asked. There was a body in the Priest's room, half eaten. Everyone made it out, and they finally got to Atlanta. But unfortunately, the place was deserted, and everyone was dead. Plot (Flashback: 12 hours after the outbreak) A large group of people are running through the forest, trying not to make any noise, and mostly, trying not to be seen. One man, who was dressed in a police uniform, ran into a bush. The rest of the group stayed back, as they were trying not to alert any unwanted attention. Another group of people were running from a horde of walkers. Suddenly, the police man jumped out of the bushes and started shooting the rest of the walkers. "Who are you? We don't want any trouble!" one of the men said. "I don't want any trouble..." the police man said, "I want to make a deal". (Present Day) Everyone looks at the deserted town. "How?!" Charlotte shouted, "How could they do this?! They told us it was safe here! Where will we go now?" Daniel held her and tried to calm her down. Tears were visible in her eyes. "We have nowhere to go..." Xander said, "Unless..." He looked at Daniel. Daniel pulled him over to one side. "I can't have all these people at my place. There's too many. Besides, we don't now who these people are", he whispered to Xander. "We don't know who you are. You came a couple of days ago. You seem cool, but we don't know you", Xander said. "Yeah, well I'm the only person who can save your ass now, so you better think of a plan to get rid of these people". They walked back to the group. Xander told Peter about the situation. Meghan overheard. "Are we coming too?" she asked, "Or are you guys gonna ditch us like you will to them". "We don't know that yet", Xander said, "You guys saved our lives. These people just put a roof over our heads for a couple of hours." " A roof that is now called the floor", Meghan said, "You can't leave us behind. We can help you". "Really. How?" Xander asked. Suddenly, a group of walkers came from behind a tank in the middle of the street. "Walkers!" Mac shouted. The group took out their weapons, and fought off the walkers. "Where are we gonna go now?" the Priest said. "Depends, what good will you guys do!" Daniel shouted, "Will you fight? What will you do?!" "We won't kill you", the Priest said. Daniel stopped moving. "Was that a threat?" is what Daniel wanted to say, but nothing could come out of his mouth. He looked behind and saw the church group fighting off walkers. He saw that they could come in handy, but it's too many mouths to feed. Sam and Darren were fighting a couple of walkers. Sam had a gun, and Darren had a baseball bat. "Where do you think we should go?" Sam asked. "What? You mean 'cause the group seems to be falling apart?" Darren answered, "I dunno. The church group seem a little weird. I mean shouldn't they be staying away from the fighting? Don't they think that this will end?" Sam looked at him, and thought about his answer. Darren was right. Why would the church group be killing the walkers if killing is a sin? Suddenly, a walker was on Darren. He was screaming, trying to get the walkers off him. "Help!" He kept the walker's mouth on the bat, holding him off, but his arms were a problem. Sam tried to help, but was knocked down by one of the people from the church group. The man walked away as if it was nothing. Suddenly, Meghan ran in, and swung her machete into the walker's head. Darren pushed the walker off him. "Thanks", he muttered. She ran back to the rest of the group. Sam got up, while Darren was smiling. "See, I told you there was something wrong with that group", Darren said. "There's too many of them!" Charlotte shouted, "We have to make a run for it". "Where?" She pointed behind the walkers. Before anyone could ask her why, she ran. One person followed her, then two, then everyone. They ran through the entire town, making it to a forest. The walkers were far behind them at that point. "Alright. Who the fuck pushed me?" Sam shouted. Everyone was silent. Daniel and the group had confused looks on their faces. A man stepped forward. (Flashback: 12 hours after the outbreak) "What kind of deal?" the man asked. "You give us food, anytime we want it, and we'll leave you alone", the police officer said, "If you don't, we'll kill one of you, and then another, and then another". "Haha, what makes you think we have food? What makes you think we will give you any?" "Oh I know you have food. I remember when you stole it from us. I remember when everyone stole it from us. Trust me, you'll give it to us, and if you don't, you'll be the last to die". (Present Day) "I did", the man said. "Why", Sam asked. "Because I don't care about you", he said. "What?" "You have no meaning in this world", the Priest said, "None of you do". "The fuck are you talking about?" Xander said. "Shut your fucking mouth, asshole! You don't even know what will happen if you don't! I will destroy you. All of you!" "What are you talking about?" "We'll make you a deal", the Priest began, "You give us food, we won't kill you". "Haha! Are you serious?" Peter said. "Yes I am. We brought you into the church. Yeah, we had to kill to get in there. But those fuckers deserved it. They wouldn't make a deal. They were the real church group." "What the fuck is wrong with you?" "Oh nothing, my friend. But I'm warning you right now, if you don't make this deal, then we'll be back. One will die, two will die, three will die. You make your choice. You have till sundown", the Priest said. The Priest led the "church" group away into the woods. The rest of them stood there, baffled. "Well that was an interesting turn of events", Darren said. "I don't get it", Elle said. "These people lied to us. They made use believe that they were part of the church. THEY LIED!" Daniel shouted, tears escaped through his eyes, "We have no choice. We can't run. We can't hide. We have no food". "Then what are we supposed to do?" Charlotte said. "I don't know", he replied. "We could kill 'em", Xander said. "There are too many of 'em", Daniel said. "We have to find food", Meghan said. "I have food", Daniel said, "I'm heading back to my family, in Macon. We have food there... or else-", he stopped talking. "Or else..." Darren said. "We use human meat". Everyone stayed quiet. Some gasped, others didn't make a sound. "Um... what?" "At the church", Daniel said, "They has a dead man's body in there. I think he could have been the priest. He was half eaten, and rotted". "Yeah, thanks for mentioning that now, that really fucking helps", Darren said. "I didn't tell you becuase if I did, we'd be dead already. What we have to do, is find a survivor, kill him, and chop him up. Tell them that it's animal meat". "No! No way. They could find out. And I'm not killing anyone, that's sick", Charlotte said. "How about we go hunting. Find some deer or rabbit or something?" Peter said. "Give it a go, see if you find anything. The only reason I suggested the person was because they are already used to it", Daniel said. Everyone sat down, while Peter got his bow and arrow ready. "Are you crazy?" Charlotte whispered to Daniel. "A little", he replied. "Why would you even suggest that?" she asked him. "I don't know. Ever since I saw that body... I just... I... I can't stop thinking about it", he said. Tears started to flow down his face. "It just came out. I didn't mean to say it, let alone think it", he said. She hugged him, trying to calm him down. He stopped crying and they caught each other's eyes. She leaned in and kissed him. At first he was about to stop it, but he eventually just let it happen. They broke apart, after what seemed like an eternity. They went back to the group. "I'm sorry", Daniel said to them. "It's okay. Besides, your story was kinda sexy", Darren said. Everyone shouted at him. "What? It was a joke!" he replied. Peter and Xander were off in the woods hunting. They came back with three squirrels and a deer. Everyone looked away as they opened up the squirrels. The sky was turning dark, and as each second passed, the more nervous the group got. The made a fire, and set camp. "Do you guys realise, any time we begin to relax, a big ass group of walkers come and try to eat us?" Darren said. "Yeah. Don't jinxs it", Sam said. "Guys, we need food too", Meghan said. "Yeah we do. But we need to make sure that these guys won't kill us first", Xander said. "What makes you think they won't anyway?" she replied. "This is the only option we have", he said. Charlotte stood up, and began to walk away. "Where you goin'?" Daniel asked. "Bathroom", she whispered. She turned and smiled at him, he smiled back. The silence was making everyone tired, but the thought of who was coming was keeping them awake. (Flashback: 12 hours after the apocalypse) "No deal", the man said. "Fine", the police officer took out his gun and shot the man in between the eyes. The man dropped dead. "Now, anyone else want to make a deal?" he asked. They stayed quiet, shaking. He lifted his gun and shot two more people. "No please, no! Don't hurt my daughter", a woman cried. "I like the sound of your screams", he said, "You are my favourite. I'll keep you". He grabbed the woman and held her down. He pulled down his pants. (Present Day) "Ahhh!" They heard Charlotte scream from the forest. They grabbed their weapons and ran towards the screams. They found her, and when they did, she was underneath a walker. "Help", she muttered. The walker had her neck in his mouth, blood was everywhere. "No!" Daniel shouted. Peter shpt an arrow the the walker's head. Daniel ran to Charlotte, who was barely alive. "No, no. Please do something, anyone", he shouted. There was nothing they could do. He kept his eyes pealed to hers. He watched as the life slowly drained from her eyes, until her body went limp. The quietness drained them once again. Xander and Mac seemed upset, but they were trying to stay strong. "We need food", Xander said. "What?" Daniel replied. "We have nothing", he said, "You're idea seems to be making sense now". "No! What the fuck? We can't eat her!" he shouted. "I'm not saying that. We give her to the church group. Save the animals for ourselves", Xander suggested. "We can't", Daniel said. "We have to", Peter said. "Even if we did, we wouldn't have the time to do everything I said", Daniel replied. "Then we have to..." Xander said. "No..." "Daniel we have to do this". "Please, no!" "We'll have to eat her". "No!" Daniel jumped on Xander, hitting him numerous times in the head. Xander overpowered him and held him down. "That's not her anymore. That's just a body. We have to or we'll die." Daniel stopped moving. They both stood up. "Just give me a second", Daniel said. Xander nodded and they left him alone with Charlotte. He sat next her. He kissed her forhead, and took her rifle. He pointed it at her head, and fired, preventing her from reanimating. "I'm not eating anyone!" Elle said. "Me neither", Meghan said. "We have no choice", Xander replied. "Get some more animals!" Meghan shouted. "Do you know how long it took us to find those animals?" Peter said, "We were lucky to find them". Daniel walked back to the group, holding Charlotte's body. The group went silent and he put her body on the ground. Suddenly, the church group appeared behind them. The Priest was dressed in different clothes, he was now dressed as a cop. "Well, well, well. What do we have here", the Priest said, looking at the deer. He noticed the body. "What? was she running her mouth off again?" he said. Daniel stood forward, ready to pounce, but Xander stopped him. "How good is that food, Fredo?" the Priest asked. "This food will only last us a day. We need more", Fredo replied. "We can get more", Daniel said. "Yeah I know", the Priest said, "I know who you are. I know who your family is. This group, we were part of the local Save-Lots store near your farm". The group looked at Daniel. "Yeah", the Priest said, "Now, I wasn't a worker. I was cop. The rest of us worked there. The day of the outbreak, we all took shelter in the store, that was, before we were raided. Everything was taken. So we began walking, and made it to the church. We tries to make deals with people along the way, if they didn't agree, we'd kill 'em. But the church group were just so annoying. So we'd make sure that they suffered. We ate them, while they were alive, so that they would stay fresh. Which is what you should do with your body there". They all looked at Charlotte. "Eat her fast, she's rotting", he said, "It was a small group, they were eaten in less than a day. But, that wasn't enough. Then you're group came. And here we are. But the difference between you and me, Daniel, is that my people know who I am. They know my name, my entire story. How much do your's know?" "Enough", Daniel replied. "Hahaha. Why did you use the name Daniel. Your parents hated that. But you decided to run off. Instead of helping your family with the dairy farm", the man said, "My name, is Nicholas Walsh. What's your name?" he asked Daniel. The group looked at him. His name shouldn't make a difference, could it? Daniel stared at Nicholas, giving himself a couple of seconds to think. The reason he never said his name, is because he didn't want to become close with anyone, Charlotte was a bad example of that. "My name..." Daniel began. "... is Danny St. John". Acknowledgements TheWalkingDeadFan156 for the character Fredo Boccino NAGILLUM for the character Nicholas Walsh. Did you like this episode? Like Dislike Category:The End Episodes Category:The End Category:Issues